When You Were Mine
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. Donatello wandered around the empty apartment, reminiscing on what he could have done different in order to have kept her by his side. Would he ever have a chance to hear her voice one last time? Apritello. Epilogue written through Casey's P.O.V in limited third person. "Yes, Donatello did love her, but it didn't mean I loved her any less."
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

**When You Were Mine**

He ran as fast as he could, trying to reach his destination as quick as he could. Donatello huffed when he stood on the fire escape, peeking into the bedroom. The window was unlocked as he slid it up, to make room to climb in. His hand rested on the belt that rested against his plastron as he kept walking until he reached the bed. His hand lowered to graze the scattered sheets before he laid on the mattress, arms and legs spread out while he stared at the cracked ceiling as he quietly breathed. He needed time to himself, away from family, and he often came to this apartment whenever he wanted space to breathe. He would often think about her here, about their relationship, about the time they spent together many years ago. He loved her, but never did anything to keep her by his side.

He closed his eyes, trying to picture her, but he could barely remember. He only imagined her freckles that plastered her cream colored face, her bright blue eyes that sparkled to anyone that look at them, and her fiery red hair that was always bounded by a simple hair tie and yellow headband. If he tried hard enough, he could picture her eighteen year old self, though one thing that he missed the most was her voice. He would imagine her voice being angelic and soft and high toned, but he was not sure of its accurate description. He sat up and began to glance around the room. The dusty bookshelf only held a couple of books, photographs, and left behind boxes. The desk remained there by the closet, as well as the rest of the untouched furniture. He sighed out as he got up, walking towards the bookshelf.

There was an old framed photograph of her, when she was a child, swinging on the swings as her father pushed her. He smiled when he glanced at the picture on the right. It was the same exact scene, except it was him who helped her on the swing, when they were in their teens. He picked up the frame and ran his hand over the glass cover to remove the accumulated dust. Donatello's eyes began to tear up as he tried to remember her voice. A salty tear fell upon her large smile, before he let out a cry of laughter, not wanting to let out his feelings. He placed the photo back onto the shelf and walked back to the bed.

He knelt down only to place his arms on the mattress as his head rested on top, hiding his face as he let out a held in cry.

_"You sure you don't want to go? It'll be fun, I promise." He thought about it, but still declined._

_"Nah, I'll be okay. You have fun though." She sadly smiled before she left his laboratory. April would not force him on something he did not want to do. Therefore she walked out, without looking back, even though he desperately wanted her to. The door slammed shut before he harshly laid his head onto his work desk._

"I should've tried harder," he muffled out. He wanted to go back in time to fix everything, to change their fate, but he knew that he could not. He knew because he tried. His brothers grew concerned after she left, but they let him be since they knew the effect April had for him. "I was too dumb to realize…that…she—" His phone rang and quickly wiped his eyes dry with the back of his hand and coughed before answering, "yeah?" He did not hear anything on the other side of the phone line, only soft breathing. "Hello?" He removed the phone from his ear and glanced at the caller ID. _Unknown caller_. He listened once again, "hello? Who is this?" The dial tone appeared.

_"Are you ever gonna come back?" She packed her suitcase as he stood behind her, asking repeated questions of her departure. "Are you gonna call me when you have time? Are you gonna write letters?" She swiftly turned around and narrowed her eyes at him. He looked down to the carpeted floor, "are you gonna forget about me…about us?" She sighed out before placing a hand onto his lean shoulder._

_"Donnie, I have to go. If I don't then I'll always wonder 'what if.' I don't want that." He smiled, because he knew it so but he could not help but ask again._

_"Well, will you come back and visit?" She smiled at him, never bothered by his constant worry._

_"Yeah, I'll visit, don't exactly know when though." He sighed out in relief. They stood there, seconds passing, just embracing the silence and the moment they had alone together. He saw a tear form in her eyes, but said nothing. He knew that she was anxious of her departure, but still said nothing. It was his chance to say something though, but his cowardly self said nothing. Before he had a chance to say his goodbyes, she wrapped her arms around him, initiating a long farewell hug. He felt a warm liquescent fall onto his shoulder, but he only tightened his hug while placing his chin on top of her head. _

_"Donnie…" He caressed her hair as he listened._

_"Yeah?" She leaned back, as her moist eyes glanced at his cherry brown ones before she placed her lips against his. This kiss was different than their first one. This one was unsurprising, distracted, and poignant, though he still embraced it. Their lips caressed each other's as his hands were placed on her slightly wider hips and as her palms rested against his plastron. She broke the kiss before walking backwards until the back of her knees hit the mattress, making her sit down while placing her elbows on her knees as she situated her hands on her face. _

_"I'm so scared." His heart fell when she cried. _

He placed his phone back into the pocket of his belt. He had been getting un-responding calls for a while now, but thought nothing about it. He has not heard anything about her for years now, though he would often visit her old apartment, trying to reminisce about her. April had said that she would only leave for a while, but never came back. He grew worry when she had not answered his calls, but she did answer his emails. She had written that she was nice and safe, but said no more. He tried to track her down, but could not. Five years had passed now, without hearing the voice that he desperately wanted to hear at least one more time. He was selfish; he was stupid, because he never did anything to keep her by his side.

He knew that she would be married by now, with kids maybe. He would picture how her children might look like; with red hair, light skin, and bright blue eyes. They would look just like her and act just like her. Donatello glanced outside, knowing that it was time to head back to his real home. He walked until he reached the open window and climbed out. His hands grasped the window; before he slid it shut, he glanced at the dark and empty forgotten room once more.

"I hope he buys you flowers when you're sad, I hope he holds your hand when you need comfort." He sighed out. "I hope he does the things that I should have done, when I was yours." The window closed and he stood tall while staring out onto the streets of Manhattan prior to softly whispering, "When you were mine."

* * *

_Heavily inspired by Bruno Mars' song: When I Was Your Man_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Sorry**

_April sighed out a tireless breath as she dropped her hand, still gripping her cell phone, while turning towards the edge of her bed. She felt tired and desperate. Not knowing if she should contact him had been bothering her these past years. _

_"I'm sorry."_

_Wishing to just talk to him, was something she desperately wanted to do, though she knew that if she did, there would be no going back. April's only selfish wish was to look at him one last time and not have the regret of abandoning him._

"Hey."

"Hey, Casey. How's it going?"

"Uh, nothin' you know, just kickin' it." Casey Jones never did changed in appearance, but somehow he grew out of that obnoxious teenager phase of always trying to pick a fight. He has matured, for the most part.

"Heh, yeah." An awkward silence grew between them as well as the ninja's curiosity. "So why the call?" He would only call once in a while, not often, though Donatello always had time to talk to old friends.

"Well, I was thinking. Don't know how to really tell ya this, but…" Donatello only nodded, patiently waiting to hear what he had to say on this 'out of the blue' phone call.

_April tried getting up, but knew that it was no use. She could not reached the fallen phone that slipped from her fingers. Slamming her weak fist onto the mattress, she let her tears fall. The door suddenly opened, showing a familiar face. She only smiled at him before raising her arm, wanting a warming hug from him._

_"Hey April. You doing fine?" She only nodded, trying to tighten the embrace. He pulled away after a longing while. He glanced at the phone on the floor and picked it up for her, placing it on her covered stomach. "Were you gonna call him?" She thought long and hard, though did not answer. Was she really going to call after all these years? Was she that desperate? Stupid? Anxious? She was, but would not admit it. _

_"No." Her frail voice made him wince, he knew that those past years had taken a toll on her, though would not say it. He promised to say nothing, but it was killing him inside. _

_"I think you should. At least him."_

_"No." He pursed his lips together, growing irritated by her quick and thoughtless response._

_"Why are ya being so stubborn?"_

_"I'm not, Casey."_

_"Yeah, ya are!" He stood up, throwing the lilies he had brought onto the colorless floor. "I'm tired of this!" He paced around the white room until he halted in front of the window, glancing outside and noticing the bleak weather, fixating his attention to the gray clouds. "It's the least you can do before you—"_

_"Shut up, shut up." She could no longer raise her voice, but made her emphasis when she slapped the glass of water on the ground, glass shattering and causing Casey to turn towards the high pitch sound. He walked towards the mess and picked up the broken pieces before setting it inside the near plastic trashcan. Casey made his way over to her, mid thighs touching the edge of the high twin bed._

_"I know that you always felt something for him, but…" He sighed out a trembling breath before placing a left hand on hers, feeling the cool skin beneath his healthy warm palm. "You never belonged to me." Casey knew that she had that certain someone in her heart, but never brought her attention to it. His love for her only grew, as the years passed, and she knew that. He made sure everything was made comfortable for her especially when that moment of truth came. The moment that her body simply could not go on. Promising that he would be by her side, killed him when seeing her trying to contact 'him' without having the strength to do so. It showed that her love for his friend had never faltered. _

_He caressed her thin hand before reaching to her ring finger, the band that had now loosely fit her. "You never did." He easily slid the ring out, making her widen her eyes. "But that's okay," he whispered as he tenderly smiled at her and setting the ring inside his pocket for safe keeping. Casey stood up after gently caressing his hand on her cheek, wanting to feel her one last time. He nodded at her and took his leave, because he had to. Casey knew that he had to help her break free. Although if she were to come back to him, he honestly would welcome her with open arms because she was his first crush, his first love. "I'm sorry."_

"Is this true?"

"Yes."

"You're lying, y-you have to be!"

"I wouldn't lie about this, D." Of course he would not, Casey was not that type of person. He had to be telling the truth.

"How? When?" The realization had not hit him, but he could not help but try to at least believe just a little bit.

"Her mutant side—it was about a year ago, after she graduated." So many scenarios and thoughts ran in his mind, not knowing which questions to properly ask.

"Why…why didn't she say anything?"

"She…didn't want you guys…to worry—"

"_Bullshit_! I could've helped her!" Casey never once heard him curse, only his brooding brother would say such obscenities, so this coming out of Donatello's mouth was more than surprising.

"I'm sorry."

"That means nothing to me." He glanced at the closed door of his laboratory. "Where is she now?"

"North Hampton, the old farm house." Donatello sighed, running a hand over his skull, before hanging up on him.

—-

He borrowed his brother's motorbike, not telling him anything. He did not want them to worry, because there might be a chance that all would be alright. It was dark, so there were no cars or people on the road. He was free to speed to his delight, anything to reach her.

_"Enjoy yourself." She nodded while continuing to pack._

_"You want to go? To the going away party?" April asked him one last time, hoping that he would change his mind._

_"Nah, it's not my thing."_

_"You really sure?"_

_"…yes." She sighed out in frustration, but let it go. _

He passed various trees, knowing that he was almost there, but hopefully not too late. His lips trembled, not wanting to think about the most horrific outcome that could happen the moment he would see her, but he could not help it.

_"Hello? Hello? Who's this?" The dial tone appeared, which made him anxious and wondered who it could have been. He could track the number, but it was always either unregistered or from a payphone. He did not care anyway, he was too focused on her at the moment. _

His fist slammed on the bike's handle, prior to speeding up. _Why didn't I notice this before?_ The signs were there, the look on her face, the way she pleaded him to hang out one last time—she needed him. The wind blew more rapidly on his face, causing the tails of his purple mask to soar behind him.

After an hour and a half, he reached the forgotten farm house. There were no lights on, just the silence of immense vacancy. He got off the bike, pushed it aside, and rushed to the door. It was unlocked, so he stepped right in. His heart raced, palms damp, for the fear on what he could encounter. _Is she here? Is she alright?_ The first floor was dark, empty, and no sign of her. He went up the creaky wooden stairs to see if she was in the old bedroom she resided in back when they all first came there.

Donatello stood in front of a white wooden door and took a deep breath. It was the first time in years that he would see her, imagining if she changed and desperately wanting to hear her voice. He turned the knob and opened the bedroom door, peeking through the dim lighting. He gasped when he saw her thin frame on the mattress by the uncovered window, moonlight cascading and illuminating her sleeping form.

"A-April?" His voice fell as she continued to lay on the bed, slowly breathing. He hesitated, but eventually took a few steps forward until he reached her; kneeling down to take her hand in his and gently caressing the thin dry skin. His cherry brown colored eyes darted across her body, wanting for his unasked question to be answered. Her head then turned, and gasped when she saw him, wondering it if was all a dream, if he really was there beside her.

"Donnie…" Her free fragile hand rose to cup his cheek. "You're really here." His hand overlapped hers, wanting to feel her, to remember her. Her voice was so timid and weak, that he almost lost it. Donatello knew she did not deserve this, no one did.

"April...I'm so sorry," he murmured before tilting her hand to place soft kisses on her palm. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much," his claims sounded like mantras between every peck he placed on her hand. The need to finally see her finally came, but he now wondered what were to happen.

April closed her cerulean eyes, embracing the feeling of his tender kisses, loving that he was finally there, and finally at peace.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

_Epilogue coming soon._

_NOTE: I know plenty of you readers are in desperate need to know why she was away for so long, why she didn't return, but hopefully in the epilogue it will make sense._

_미안해요 (I'm Sorry) by Gummy feat. T. O. P._


	3. Chapter 3

**Epilogue**

Casey opened his brown eyes, viewing the white popcorn ceiling of his empty apartment. Sighing, he stretched his muscles before splaying out on the couch; hands and legs over the edges, just limped from the tiredness. He knew it was time to get up, but for what? He didn't know, didn't remember. All Casey knew was that everything was back to the way it was supposed to be.

He rolled up, sitting straight on the loosely stuffed cushions, looking around the living room. He shook his head prior to getting up, walking through the empty bottles of soda and water that rested on the carpeted floor, making his way to the bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar, showing a bit of light from the window. Slowly pushing the door aside, he made his way through. Looking around, he felt more aware of his loneliness. His eyes then averted to a simple framed photograph. Walking over to the night stand, he snatched the picture and smiled when he saw her. Her bright red hair floated as the air passed through her, sparkling cerulean eyes illuminated from the sunlight, as her smile enchanted anyone who would be lucky enough to see it.

"My _rose_." Casey never felt more alone. Still clutching the photo, he sat on the bed that was covered with worn clothing and scattered sheets. He held the framed photograph above him as he fell back onto the mattress, wanting to stare at the beauty she was blessed with, at the girl he once had. Her rosy puffy cheeks, her fuller lips, and her smile was something he would never forget. Not even when the years would pass by.

Casey Jones loved April O'Neil, and he hoped she knew that. He tried so hard for her to notice him, to give him a chance and, after all the attempts, she did. The first several months were alright between them, though after a while he noticed her missing 'him'. He was not jealous, on the contrary, he felt bad for her and for his friend. Donatello was their best friend, however when she moved away at the age of nineteen, everything was different. She made no attempt to keep in contact with the turtles nor did she talk about them. Casey had asked her why, but she always changed the subject. Maybe it was for the best. He grew greedy for her attention, and for the most part, lost communication with the ninjas as well.

It wasn't until she graduated that her body had taken a toll. She grew weaker and could not maintain the strength to obtain a job. He understood, so he helped her out, as any boyfriend would do. It was until he begged for her to go to the doctors that he grew even more frightened.

_"No! I can't go to the hospital!"_

_"Why not!" She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling rather self-conscious._

_"What if they find out about me being part alien?" She whispered. April was right, what if she would be found out, then their friends would be out in the open for the public to see._

_"But what if you get sicker? Or worse?!" She shifted to the left, legs brought up from the edge of the couch of her apartment._

_"I'll be alright. I'll just take better care of myself." Even though she had not spoken to the guys for a while, she still cared for their safety._

_"You could always ask Donnie to-"_

_"No." He didn't continue to argue, he only let her be, but still kept an eye on her._

_It was until she fainted that he dragged her to the hospital, despite her pleads. Though the doctors could not detect what has been making her sick, nor about her mutant side which was a relief to both of them. They gave her some meaningless medicine and off she went home._

_"Casey, you don't have to stay over."_

_"Of course I have to." He helped her to bed and situated a glass of water and her medicine on the night stand. "What kind of guy do ya take me for?" She smiled as he took his leave to sleep on the living room couch._

_He stayed up all night, wondering about her condition and thinking if he should contact her family and friends, but she refused to let him. He thought about Donatello and how he would have handled the situation._

A pale thin hand ran across the glass covered photograph, over the radiant smile that she wore. Her light natural makeup along with her soft red curls made her face glow as her white veil matched perfectly with her long simple yet stunning satin wedding dress; lace straps highlighting her porcelain like skin. His proclaimed rose was as beautiful as the day he met her. Nothing had changed. He then averted his eyes to the small fragile ivory colored bowl that was placed on the nightstand, which held the white gold rings, forever to never again be on the hands of their past owners. His gaze went back to the picture, deeply fixated on the wedding photograph. He remembered the wedding party being intimate, not a lot of people, but it was still lovely as any wedding could be. He had his tuxedo on as he stood on her left with an arm linked to hers. Their friends surrounded them when the picture was taken. Only a handful of people arrived, but all was fine for them.

Casey then looked at the man standing on her right, holding her petite hand, showing off his bright gap-tooth smile. His head leaned against hers while she held onto the bouquet of white and lavender lilies in front of her. He wore his signature purple mask along with a traditional Japanese wedding attire for the occasion. His brothers were around them, their father and sister, April's small family and even his own. An intimate wedding for a very unique couple.

He set the photo aside, feeling a bit better than he did a year ago when he confessed to Donatello about all that happened to April. Donnie did everything he could, anything that would save her. Staying up for days without sleep to find a cure, intensely diagnosing and rummaging around New York City to seek supplies and pieces of medical equipment just for her, something that he himself could never do—even if he tried. His eyes watered but refused to let the tears fall ever again, because he had let her go. Yes, Donatello did love her, but it did not mean that Casey loved her any less.

He rolled himself up, and got off the bed. He had to meet up with a certain couple that afternoon and he didn't want them to wait too long. Casey brushed his medium length hair off to the side and strolled towards the door. Although he stopped once his cellphone alerted him. He took his phone out from the pocket of his gray skinny jeans and glanced at the message.

_Casey! Where are you! Donnie said he isn't waiting for you if you're late again! Everyone's already here! :/_

He chuckled at her message and stood there happy, because she made him feel alive again. He grinned, while quickly placing the phone back into its pocket. He sure didn't want to be late for their first wedding anniversary party. The twenty-six year old walked back to snatch his black leather jacket that laid on the bed but paused to glance at the small ivory porcelain bowl, tenderly smiling at it.

Casey exited the bedroom before the day grew even later, leaving behind the lonesome thoughts he had earlier as he left the abandoned engagement rings on the antique nightstand.

* * *

_:D_

_This is what happens when you see tons of melodramas.  
__I wanted to do a different type of writing style._

_"Rose" sung by Lee Hi_

_(I slightly edited the past chapters, though nothing to go back for, just changed the time frame from ten years to five years)._


End file.
